


Kinktober Day 4 - Pool Sex

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Edging, M/M, Pool Sex, Smut, Very slight exhibitionism, but he loves it so, changbin doesnt deserve this disrespect, dom!Minho, really its just minho being mean to changbin, sub!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “M-Min, I’m -ah I’m close.” Changbin whispered, keeping himself as quiet as possible.“Already? Is that all it takes, just a couple of strokes? I’m disappointed Bin.” the teasing tone with which Minho spoke brought Changbin right to the edge when suddenly, Minho pulled his hand away.





	Kinktober Day 4 - Pool Sex

Changbin was relaxed, he was stretched out on a lounge chair next to the pool, the sun was setting and a chill started to settle through the air but he didn’t care. He was happy, and why wouldn’t he be, he had spent the day playing in the pool with his friends and his boyfriend. The other boys had gone inside already, they were currently raiding the kitchen to find food, leaving Changbin to relax outside while Minho stayed in the pool. Changbin was closing his eyes ready to take a nice nap outside when he heard his boyfriend call out to him. “Binne.” Minho called from the pool, there was an obvious mischievous tone to the call, Changbin sighed, “Binnie do you want to play a game?”  
  
“No.” Changbin said with a sigh, “I’m tired Min, we can play when everyone leaves.”  
  
“But, Binnie, I wanna play a game with you.”  
  
Changbin sighed and sat up, “What game?” he asked looking at Minho who was resting his arms and head on the edge of the pool, his feet kicking gently behind him.  
  
“Come over here and I’ll tell you.”  
  
“Why can’t you tell me while I’m over here?”  
  
Minho sighed, “Are you gonna be a brat all night or are you gonna do as you’re told?” he asked with more authority to his voice. Changbin responded to the authority immediately, he knew what that voice meant and he knew he had to be good. He got up and sat at the edge of the pool, sticking his feet in the water next to Minho.  
  
“Okay, what’s the game.”  
  
Minho didn’t respond, he just grabbed Changbin’s ankle and tugged gently, indicating he wanted the boy all the way in the pool. Changbin sighed and slipped into the pool, shivering from the cold of the water. “Alright Bin, the game we’re gonna play is, you stay quiet, while I do what I want to you.”  
  
Changbin groaned, “Come on, everyone is just inside what if they come to check on us?”  
  
“Guess you better practice your poker face, then.” Minho smirked as he reached out and pressed a hand to Changbin’s crotch. Changbin gasped at the feeling, “Quiet, baby.” Minho murmured as he moved himself in front of Changbin, pressing the boy up against the edge of the pool as he palmed him. Minho moved to start sucking on Changbin’s neck, he pulled his hand away from Changbin only to slip it into the boys swim trunks, immediately wrapping his hand around Changbin’s dick and stroking him to full hardness. Changbin was biting his lip trying to hold back the moans, occasionally he would grunt quietly but Minho let that slide. It didn’t take much to bring Changbin close to his orgasm, the thrill of getting caught adding to his excitement.  
  
“M-Min, I’m -ah I’m close.” Changbin whispered, keeping himself as quiet as possible.  
  
“Already? Is that all it takes, just a couple of strokes? I’m disappointed Bin.” the teasing tone with which Minho spoke brought Changbin right to the edge when suddenly, Minho pulled his hand away.  
  
“What? Why? What did I do?” Changbin asked frantically, desperate for Minho to continue, forgetting all about being quiet.  
  
“Shh, baby, I’m not done playing yet.” Changbin whined lowly in response as he felt his orgasm slipping further away from him. Once Minho was sure Changbin had calmed down, he brought his hand back to him, resuming his previous activities. This time though, he pulled away from Changbin slightly, placing his other hand gently over the boys throat. He could feel Changbin’s body tense in excitement as he squeezed gently, not hard enough to really do anything, just enough to keep Changbin from forgetting where his hand was. Changbin was a mess at this point, trying desperately to keep from making noise as Minho continued to stroke him. It took him slightly longer to get to the edge this time but Minho’s hand around his throat definitely helped pick up the pace. Soon enough he was right on the edge again, he didn’t warn Minho this time in the hopes that he could sneak his orgasm by and feign innocence but Minho saw that coming and once again stopped what he was doing, this time he even pushed himself away from Changbin to ensure the other boy didn’t get any stimulation. Changbin whined loudly this time, the other boys be damned, he just wanted Minho to let him cum. He reached out to Minho desperate for contact, Minho grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled back to Changbin who immediately wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist and buried his face in his neck.  
  
“Please, Min, please.” Changbin begged into Minho’s ear.  
  
“Hey.” a voice called out from the back door, both boys turned quickly to see Chan standing in the doorway, “We’re gonna order pizza do you want anything special?”  
  
“Nah, just cheese is fine.” Minho responded as Changbin resumed hugging him, taking the opportunity to grind himself on Minho’s thigh.  
  
“Cool, is Changbin okay?” Chan asked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s fine just clingy.”  
  
“Okay well, you guys should come inside before it gets too cold.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll be in soon.” Minho responded, Chan nodded and headed back inside, as soon as he was sure Chan was gone, Minho pushed Changbin off of him, “Naughty, Binnie, grinding on me while I was distracted, I should’ve told him what a slut you are.” Changbin whined at his words as Minho pushed him back up against the edge of the pool, his hand wrapping around Changbins throat and squeezing tighter this time. Changbin’s mouth opened and closed, lost in the feeling of Minho’s hand around his throat, his hips bucked under the water. Minho released him far too soon for his liking, Changbin whined again and grabbed Minho’s hand, pulling it back to his throat. “What that wasn’t enough for you?” Minho asked, Changbin shook his head.  
  
“P-Please more, I need more.” he begged, tears pricked at his eyes.  
  
Minho sighed, “Do you deserve more?” Changbin whined and shook his head, “So why should I give you more?”  
  
“I’ll be good I swear.” Changbin was desperate and Minho knew he would do anything he said.  
  
Minho pulled his hand out of Changbin’s grip and stroked Changbin’s cheek, “You better.” he said as he settled his hand back around Changbin’s throat. He began to squeeze once again just tight enough to make it difficult for Changbin to breathe but not completely cutting off his airway, this time bringing his other hand back to Changbin’s cock, stroking him slowly.  
  
“C-Close.” Changbin choked out.  
  
“Cum for me baby.” Minho whispered and that was all it took. Changbin gasped as he came, his hips bucking uncontrollably. As he was coming down from his high Minho helped him out of the pool and wrapped a towel around him. “You alright, Binnie?” he asked as Changbin just sat there staring off into space.  
  
“You’re so evil.” Changbin said after a brief pause, his voice slightly raspy.  
  
“Me? Never!” Minho gasped, feigning shock.  
  
“How am I supposed to go in there now?” Changbin gestured half-heartedly at the house, too tired to do much more movement than that.  
  
“I mean we don’t have to go inside right now.” Minho said as he stood up from where Changbin was sitting on the ground and walked over to a lounge chair. He plopped himself down and got comfortable before patting the spot next to him. “Come cuddle.” Changbin sighed and pulled himself to his feet, his legs were shaky but he made it over to where Minho wanted him. He collapsed on the chair next to Minho and pulled himself into his side, throwing his arm over his waist.  
  
Minho gently ran his fingers through Changbin’s hair and Changbin sighed, “You’re lucky I love you, Min.”  
  
“Oh I’m the lucky one?” Changbin slapped Minho’s chest weakly and mumbled something that sounded like “Shut up.” as he nestled into Minho’s side so he could try and take a nap before Chan came back out to make them come inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just love writing sub!Changbin like there's truly nothing better than that tbh.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Feedback is always appreciated just so y'all know.


End file.
